Forsaken Legion
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Digory, who is on death's door anyway, is murdered by Jadis, who somehow got into the real world. Her goal: control both this world and Narnia. Experimental piece. Not really sure if I want to flesh this out or not. Reepicheep and Hyperion (my OC). PLEASE REVIEW!


**Forsaken Legion**

**Part I: Angels Will Rise **

**Chapter One: Beams of Light, Shadows of Darkness**

Professor Digory walked the halls of his house, his mansion, his asylum alone. He shuffled his feet in his slippers, the draft air of old place made him shiver. The children had been gone for several years, and Mrs. Macready moved on to another employer so Digory was alone.

Walking in the upstairs hallway he stopped in front of the room with the wardrobe. The door was open, the sheet still remained on the floor. Digory smiled slightly, but it wasn't a happy one. It was a painful smile of longing, to go back to the world he missed so dearly. Ever since the Pevensie children told him of their adventures in Narnia, he wanted so much to return. After all, it was he was went there first, and he remembered Aslan's words, _"Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen in Narnia." _Digory walked into the room, much like Lucy had done so many years ago. A fly flew on the windowsill, a light rain was beginning to fall. Digory's steps grew more youthful with each advancing step, his smile growing larger, his face more expressive. "To be alive again," Digory thought, "would be a great adventure. I have lived a good life, I'm ninety years old, by today's averages I should've been dead years ago. I won't stay for long, just a quick peek." He placed his hand on the wardrobe doorknob. He slowly turned it, the wardrobe recognized him and welcomed him warmly. He stepped inside, closed the door and walked backwards slowly in the same fashion as everyone else had before him.

When he expected to feel a tree or something other than wood, he felt just what any normal person would expect to be there. Wood. Nothing else, no tree, no forest, no magical world. Just the wooden back of a seemingly ordinary wardrobe. To any normal person it would appear as if this man were crazy, but he was not crazy, just expecting. He was forgetting his own advice to Lucy. "_It probably will be there when you're not looking for it."_ Digory sighed and exited the wardrobe, dusting himself off from the musty coats. "Ah well," he said solemnly, "it was worth one last try at least."

* * *

"Come on Reepicheep this way!" the owl called.

"Hold on will you?" The mouse said looking up at his friend who he was following. "We can't all sprout wings you know." Running as fast he could through the forest, dodging trees, jumping over rocks, being a little commando, Reepicheep was heading off to a place that was unfamiliar and quite frankly dangerous, but he was following someone he trusted with his life, so he trusted the journey.

Looking up at the sky, Reepicheep noticed that his friend could no longer be seen. He stopped. "Hyperion?" He called. The sound of a bird singing her song, the wind rustling the leaves, the river making idle conversation with his rocks. "Hyperion!" The mouse shouted, getting a bit nervous. He was always on his guard when silence took over the world, and Hyperion was a master at using silence to his advantage. You would think that Reepicheep would've known this by now, for he had been friends with this bird for many years, after he saved his life, but Reepicheep, ever the warrior couldn't escape the feeling of being followed, being watched, being hunted. Flapping of wings, the disturbance of leaves sleeping on the ground, a small roar of flame.

"Reepicheep," his friend said, "come over here." The mouse turned a corner and saw his friend standing in a clearing with an old lamppost. It had grown some undergrowth, remnants of frost still on the shaft, but in otherwise perfect condition. Reepicheep walked towards it completely transfixed, "So," he said, "this is where it all started?" Hyperion nodded. "This is where it all started," he paused and looked at the sun, which was just beginning to set, "they say that at dusk, when the last rays of the sun hit the glass, it will show you the way to another world entirely." The mouse looked up at the lamppost, laying down in the leaves, resting a moment. "So," he said closing his eyes and yawning, "this lamppost," he said, "it wouldn't be the same one that-" Hyperion cut him off, "The very same."

"By the lion's mane." Reepicheep exclaimed, standing back up and marveling at the lamppost once again. "So you mean to tell me that this has been here for-"

"Hundreds of years, maybe even thousands."

The wind picked up some leaves, they danced a waltz. The trees swayed their arms in their evening song that only they knew how to sing, and the robin sang a sweet song to his children. The river was still talking to his rocks.

* * *

Digory slept in his bed, the world started to die away for him. His heart slowed, his breathing grew faint, his eyes grew murky. Death was knocking at his door. The windows were blotted shut but a cold wind blew. It was still raining. A telephone rang beside his bed. Slowly he rolled over and picked it up. "Hello?" He said weakly with a cough.

"Professor Kirk, I believe I require your assistance." A voice said.

"Are you a student?" Digory asked.

"No," the voice replied with a chuckle, "I'm just here to collect."

"Collect what?"

Silence, a disconnecting phone. a chill up his spine, the wind began to war against the rain. Digory's heart raced, to the point where he couldn't breathe. He tried so desperately to control, to cling to his last breath but it was prematurely taken from him. In an instant, he was gone. Footsteps approached, ice began to form on the walls. A figure entered, black heart, icy eyes, winter skin, and the laugh of Death. "Why," she said, for the figure was a woman, "your soul Mr. Digory."

* * *

The sun rays hit the glass of the lamppost, Reepicheep and Hyperion waited patiently for the miracle of light to occur. Then it happened, as Reepicheep would later write, _"It was a spectacle beyond belief, the great light that appeared. It shone like the lights of the north, it breathed life into the autumn air. Narnia was revealing her magic to us, through a simple light beam, a glorious unshaken beam, that gave me hope for the coming of a promise. A destiny. The simple promise of life. Something that we all strive for." _

Hyperion ruffled his feathers as the beam of light refracted through the glass and showed them a different path. He smiled, "What did I tell you, come on," he said playfully, voice full of optimism. "let's go!" He took to the air and followed the beam, flying through it at times. He laughed. Reepicheep followed his friend down a pathway that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. The mouse saw his friend land in front of a large overgrowth.

Green vines and wild flowers grew over a cliff side, like any other type of greenery but this was different, unnatural, as if a door or some type of portal were behind it. Hyperion lifted the foliage with his wing and peered into a dark musty area. Spiders, dust, and mold adorned the place, as well as old winter coats. Reepicheep curiously walked over and peered in also. "Curious, very curious." He said, smelling the new surroundings, "Is that," he ventured forward, "why it's King Peter!" He cried scurrying over to a coat. He buried his nose in it. "Ah, yes, he must have worn this at some time, but it's faint, could've been years ago."

"You have an odd sense of smell moi droog." Hyperion said, his Russian accent coming out as he entered the wardrobe also. When he did this, the undergrowth transformed slowly into a wooden panel. Darkness surrounded them. "I'm not liking this Reep." Hyperion said, remembering that he has claustrophobia as well as nyctophobia, or an extreme fear of the dark. "It's alright old boy," Reepicheep said, trying to bring some courage into his friend, "I'm always here for you." He slowly advanced, feeling his around the darkness and coats. Hyperion did his best to follow, he didn't want to impale the mouse with his talons, if he did, he would never forgive himself. The mouse noticed that the owl had hardly moved, "Will you just come on, I think I found a door." Reepicheep said. "I'm good thanks." Hyperion replied. The mouse rolled his eyes and pushed on the door, placing all of his weight on it, which in truth wasn't very much, for he was a mouse after all. Knowing that his friend, who was much stronger than he, was completely useless at this point. Reepicheep continued pushing on the door, finally he heard the slight creek of the door. This motivated him to push one final time. The door opened.

As light flittered in, Hyperion walked forward and stood next to his friend who was standing on the wardrobe's edge. "You've always been afraid of the dark?" Reepicheep asked, looking around the dark, musty room. Hyperion nodded, "Yes, ever since I was very young, my father would leave me, and my mother would follow, each of them taking different directions. I was left alone all night, and sometimes went hungry the following day because they forgot where the nest was. It was a painful two and half years." Reepicheep nodded as he jumped down from the wardrobe floor and onto the white sheet. "Well," he said extending his paw towards his friend, who was shaken at the thought of reminiscing his childhood. "Let's not speak a word of it then." The mouse helped the owl down and for a moment stood and looked around. Reepicheep turned and looked at the wardrobe. He smiled, "All of the history of our world Hyperion, right here on this wardrobe." He walked towards the left panel, placing his paws in the groves. The wardrobe made a small noise, as if it were speaking to him. "The beauty of craftsmanship, I bet this has to be as old as Narnia herself." Hyperion looked at the mouse and nodded, "It is."

"How do you know so much?" Reepicheep asked walking back towards him. "I just do," Hyperion answered, "I just do." The owl took a few steps on the wooden floor of the room. The draft from the house rushed in, making the floor freezing cold. Or at least, it was supposedly the draft. The owl shivered, "It's awfully cold in here." The mouse nodded, "It is, almost as if snow were about to fall." He laughed, the thought of an indoor snow was preposterous.

Hyperion made his way to the hallway, for the door to the room was still open. Peering his head he looked left, then right, and left again. "Alright," he said, "it's clear." Reepicheep followed behind him. "Where are we exactly?" The mouse asked. "I'm not sure," the owl answered, "but it's obviously some type of house, not sure who's though." The air grew colder, a wind gust blew in, forcing the owl to back in towards the room. "Apparently this house has never heard of a fireplace, it's got to be below zero!" The sounds of breathing. Slow breathing, as if on the brink of death. A weak voice.

_"H-h-h-help me." _

"What's that?" Hyperion said, stepping out into the hallway.

_"H-h-h-help me."_

"Call out moi droog!" The owl said.

_"H-h-h-help me."_

This time the owl heard the location and flew towards the call, taking to air and moving in it like the stream does around his rocks. Flow, effortless, expert skill. The owl flew towards another room, hovering in front of the doorway. Reepicheep followed with a four legged sprint, and finishing it off with a nice slide stop. "Hype," the mouse said looking up at his friend, calling the owl by the childhood nickname he gave him because he couldn't pronounce his full name. "what's the situation here?" The owl did not response. He just stared into the dark room with a single bed, a lifeless body, an a malevolent woman, who was beginning to spawn clouds of ice and snow across the floor near the bedside.

"Oh," she said with a voice as loving as a serpent, "thank you so much for your generous donation. I'll be sure to remember your contribution once I feast at my table, drink my wine, and soak in a bath of rich honey, wearing a lion skin. Ha! That'll be the glorious day, my victory," she looked down at Digory's lifeless cold body, "and it's all thanks to you." She laughed. Reepicheep looked at her, and knew who she was. The Defiler, The Deceiver, Madame Malevolency. He pulled out his blade, "The only one you'll be thanking my lady is my sword when it pierces your scrawny little neck!"

The witch turned and smiled. "Ah, the brave warrior returns to match me, how," she laughed, "amusing." Reepicheep advanced, his eyes flaring, his blade yearning for revenge. Hyperion followed him to the bedside. The mouse jumped on Digory's torso and looked at him. "Forgive me sir, I'll give you last rites later." The witch turned and laughed, "Last rites! He doesn't deserve any. He was a nobody."

"And that's why you'll never be Queen of anything, your repulsiveness towards humanity sickens me. Calling yourself Queen of Narnia, or of anything for that matter, is like making me a doctor trying to operate on patients in a war. It just wouldn't work. The tools would be too small and I would be useless, just as you are." He smiled, "I do believe you just got, as they say, told." The mouse winked. Jadis, the witch, picked him up. He just kept on smiling. "What are you going to do?" Reepicheep said giving her his 'I dare you' face. "I'm going to kill you sir." Jadis replied. The sound of flight. Jadis looked up and around, seeing nothing. "Who's there?" Jadis asked.

"Oh, nobody really." Hyperion jumped down from above Jadis, he was hiding in a large shadow. He punctured Jadis' head with his talons. She screamed. "My eyes! You're digging in my eyes!" Her skin burned, her face became distorted, a black smoke arose from her as she slowly faded. Reepicheep fell to the floor, quickly jumping back on the bed, trying not to get whatever it was that was seeping out of Jadis all over him. Hyperion unhinged himself from the witch's head and hovered a bit before landing on the bed. The black smoke began to fill up the room and taking shape. "Do suppose this is a good thing?" Reepicheep said to his friend sarcastically. "No damn way." Hyperion answered, as they both watched in amazement as another figure, a demonic misty devil began to take shape. In its right hand, grew a scythe, a skull, followed by a hood. "Please tell me that I'm dreaming." The mouse said, readying himself for battle as he backed up a bit. "You're not dreaming," the owl answered, "Death's here." The creature laughed, nodded, and turned towards them. The eyes were blood red, the laugh was satanic, and it's voice grew more masculine. "Thank you Hyperion," Death said. "For freeing me, from that miserable prison, now, I can rule in my true form. Thanks to you."

"What do you want Death?" Hyperion asked him.

"Why," Death laughed, "your soul." He raised his scythe and was about to strike when it was met with Reepicheep's blade. Death looked at the mouse and smiled. "Oh, how adorable, a rodent wielding a blade." Reepicheep raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't have said that." Hyperion said.

"Why is that?" Death asked. The owl motioned for him to look at Reepicheep again, his face grew more sinister. "Don't pull a blade on him again," Reepicheep said. "If you do battle this way, do it with me."

"Reep," Hyperion warned, "don't do this."

"Hyperion, go, get back to the wardrobe." Reepicheep demanded. "Wardrobe?" Death said, the twisted gears in his head turning, _"Interesting."_ He thought. Hyperion saw the look in his eye, the sound in his voice, Death was planning something and the owl figured it out pretty quick. He took to flight and flew back towards the spare room. Death smiled and followed, ignoring Reepicheep. "Oh no you don't!" The mouse cried, jumping from the bed and slashing the back of Death's long robe. The specter turned, aiming his scythe at the rodent's neck. "You're going to regret that." He said, as he raised his scythe again, in preparation for execution. Reepicheep smiled a bit, looking death in the eye, giving him the 'you're an asshole' stare. Just as the scythe was about to wipe the rodent from the face of the earth, Reepicheep ran around him and towards the door, making Death look like an idiot, with his weapon wedged in the floor. Death turned towards him. "This time you got lucky rat." Reepicheep laughed a bit, "I'm a mouse actually, common misconception, but I'll forgive you, since you, well, don't really much have a brain and all." Death heaved the weapon out and moved towards him. "Well," the mouse said, moving towards the spare room, "I best be going now." He said as he ran for his life, literally.

Death followed him, running at full speed, spinning his weapon like an axe. Reepicheep turned, saw this, and jumped on the railing. Death swung at him, Reepicheep jumped out of the way and ran faster. "Wasting all your energy on a mouse, how pathetic are you?" He said taunting him. Death ran harder, swinging again. Reepicheep jumped again, this time the blade was closer. "Really," the mouse said pulling out his blade, "you must always keep on your guard, or else, you'll never see anything coming." He began to fence with Death. Moving back and forth, left, right, and every direction in between, the rodent and demon began to grow into stalemate. "Obviously," Death said, "I underestimated you." Reepicheep smiled at the compliment, "And obviously, I," he laughed, "_over_estimated you." Death swung low at him, the mouse jumped again. "What do you mean you overestimated me?" Death said as he forced Reepicheep to walk backwards as he continued to swing his scythe. "I mean you're Death," the mouse answered, "surely you could conjure up some type of _anything_ to kill me. Yet you fool around with a useless farm tool. How cute."

Death stopped spinning his scythe and stomped the blade on the floor. From this, a dark mist appeared, forming and taking shape like it did before, only this time, demons, of different sizes and shape, and carrying different weapons, numbering in around fifty or so appeared behind this scythe wielding nightmare. The mouse stopped in his tracks a moment. "Um..." he paused, "Correction, what I meant to say was, how silly of me to not," he turned around and broke into a vicious run, "run for my life!" He cried as he took a sharp right turn into the spare room. Death smiled and pointed a finger, his legion followed with howls and hoots of bloodcurdling fear.

Hyperion raced for the wardrobe opening the door. Reepicheep entered. "HEEEELLLPP!" The owl turned and saw the mouse, followed by a demon, who was followed by another and so on. "Get in here you idiot!" The owl demanded. Reepicheep pressed harder, knowing that the demons were advancing and gaining on him. Hyperion rolled his eyes in annoyance as he quickly flew low towards his friend, grabbed him in his talons and dashed for the door, closing it with his wings.

Darkness surrounded them again, but Hyperion got over his fear and continuing with the same speed turned backwards and moments later broke through the undergrowth.

Reepicheep stood up and looked around and saw that they were back home. The moon was out, the deer was strolling around, the river sang a lullaby to the trees. Everything was normal. "Hyperion," he said, "you can stand up now, we're home."

"Actually, I don't think I can Reep." Hyperion answered. Reepicheep looked down and noticed that an arrow was lodged in his torso. It was misty, dark, like Death himself. The mouse took a knee and examined it. "You're going to be fine, just hold on alright, I'm going to try and pull it." Hyperion nodded, bracing himself when a deafening cry was heard. The sound of an army advancing, destruction, breaking of wood. The sound of a demon sword met steel at the exact same moment. Reepicheep looked the demon in the eye, giving him a stare that would send the most foul of them back to the depths. "Try me." The mouse said, and it was all he needed to say, because the demon simply disappeared after that, into a smoke, thin air, leaving no evidence of it being there. Hyperion looked at his friend, who stood gallantly over him. "Thanks moi droog." Reepicheep nodded and bowed his head, "I'm always here for you." He looked back at the undergrowth. "Something tells me that this is going to be the beginning a long story." The mouse said. Hyperion nodded, "Something to tell by campfires." He laughed, and rested his head on the ground, and Reepicheep, being the good natured soul he is, watched him throughout the night, keeping one eye on the undergrowth the entire time, blade ready to defend if necessary.


End file.
